<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pourquoi Godric est-il un crétin de première ? par Salazar Serpentard by Eatares8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146499">Pourquoi Godric est-il un crétin de première ? par Salazar Serpentard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8'>Eatares8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Petites fics en francais [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Gen, Godric is stupid, Helga &amp; Rowena (mentioned), Humor, Lists, Salazar thinks so, That's a bit true, The Sorting Hat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric Gryffondor est célèbre pour son courage et son rôle dans la fondation de Poudlard. <br/>Heureusement pour lui qu'un certain nombre de faits ont été oubliés au cours de l'histoire.<br/>Salazar en serait déçu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Godric Gryffindor &amp; Helga Hufflepuff &amp; Rowena Ravenclaw &amp; Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor &amp; Salazar Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Petites fics en francais [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pourquoi Godric est-il un crétin de première ? par Salazar Serpentard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cela fait longtemps que j'ai lu Harry Potter, donc désolée si il y a quelques incohérences par rapport au canon.<br/>Mis dans la série Petites fics en français pour l'instant, mais si j'ai d'autres idées sur Harry Potter, pourrait devenir une série à part entière.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Pourquoi Godric Gryffondor est-il un crétin de première ?</em> par Salazar Serpentard</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- C’est un idiot mégalomaniaque.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Il ne cesse de répéter qu’il y a God dans son prénom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- … et a osé me surnommer Sale-Hasard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Il n’a aucune manières.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ce veut dire qu’il pète et rote aux repas comme le pire des sangliers. Et encore, j’en fais presque une insulte à ces braves bêtes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Mes chères compatriotes sorcières Rowena et Helga l’ont engagé sans me consulter (et sans le connaître personnellement surtout) , je dois donc le supporter quotidiennement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Suite à cela, il n’a pas arrêté de déblatérer sur des noms possibles pour une future école magique, Poudlard étant le moins pitoyable d’entre eux. Parce qu’il avait pensé à des choses comme Piaule-à-sorciers, Trou-de-magie, l’école-de-Godric-le-magnifique … le dernier me donne envie de vomir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Il croit fermement que je peux pondre des œufs comme les serpents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Aucun style vestimentaire. Vieux chapeau marron, longue robe rouge et jaune tachée avec des longs cheveux roux ? C’est Godric.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Immensément naïf. Est persuadé que les non-magiques ne nous chasseront plus si il leur offre des cadeaux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Se retrouve dans la boue dès qu’il tente de monter à cheval.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ne sait pas frapper aux portes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Et les ouvre donc même si la personne à l’intérieur aimerait plus que tout être en privé deux minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- M’a forcé à forger une épée pour lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Parce qu’il avait fait fondre la précédente ‘par mégarde’. Un sort d’eau raté je dirais.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Incorrigible mauvais farceur qui ne sais pas quand s’arrêter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- A donc déjà transformé le blaireau d’Helga en cible mouvante de tir-à-l’arc, auquel il est pitoyable heureusement pour le pauvre animal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Fait mourir toutes les plantes autour de lui dans un rayon de plusieurs mètres.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- A fait la rencontre de quelques centaures, et s’est bien amusé à jouer le mystérieux cryptique toute la semaine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Merlin n’a pas apprécier sa barbe rasée et transformée en plumeau au petit matin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Animer les armures des chevaliers de passage dans la région pour décorer le château.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- J’en passe un nombre incalculable vous savez.</p>
<p>- Comme pour les plantes, ne pas le laisser s’approcher d’une quelconque potion. Avertissement à prendre au sérieux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Il n’est pas adepte du rangement non plus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Et son vieux chapeau miteux et boueux est régulièrement retrouvé un peu partout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Il interrompt un sort de Rowena, et maintenant, son maudit couvre-chef peut parler et est aussi agaçant que lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ne sait pas chanter et a brisé un nombre incalculable de verres.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Mange tout ce qui se trouve devant lui, ne se préoccupant absolument pas de ce que c’est.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Est dépourvu de la chose appelée communément instinct de survie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Je veut dire qu’il ne part pas en courant devant les dangers plus gros que lui, comme les milles pattes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- A déjà essayé le rodéo sur Accromentule. S’est soldé par une écorchure de plus sur le chapeau, une cicatrice à un endroit déplaisant pour lui. J’en ai bien ri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Vante son courage, mais fuit devant n’importe quelle corvée. Valeureux, vraiment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Son épouvantard est une porte. Il a peur des portes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- En conséquence, passe par les fenêtres en toutes occasions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Est doté d’aptitudes corporelles admirables. Quand il ne grimpe pas au lustre pour y rester coincé évidemment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Il écrit un journal intime depuis des années et se croit discret à ce propos-ci.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Se plaint des doxys que nous retrouvons encore régulièrement dans le château, mais ne remarque même pas ceux qui ont une résidence secondaire dans son chapeau.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ne nous a pas cru quand nous lui avons dit qu’il y avait je ne sais quelle potion dans son plat. A découvert les joies d’être un ver marin pendant plus d’une semaine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Mais a cru Helga le jour ou elle a dit qu’attendre sous un orage que la foudre frappe lui permettrait d’exaucer un vœu. Il a pleuré ses magnifiques cheveux roux pendant des semaines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Les blagues sur sa soudaine calvitie l’ont probablement traumatisé si la forme qu’un épouvantard a prit est un indice. Cela a finit par passer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Fonce tête la première dans le terrier d’une créature inconnue. Y reste coincé également.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Décidément pas du matin. Au lever, il est rarement capable de différencier sa baguette d’un simple bout de bois.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- A donc cru à plusieurs reprises avoir perdu sa magie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ne sait pas reconnaître une mandragore quand elle est devant lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ne tient absolument pas l’alcool d’ailleurs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Et quand il est plein comme une outre après un seul verre, nous avons droit a ses histoires d’enfance ou il chassait des papillons jaune fluo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Nous coûte assez cher en cuir pour fabriquer nos chaussure parce qu’il ne sait pas se couper les ongles de pieds. Qui sont plus des griffes à ce stade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- N’a jamais pris le temps d’améliorer son écriture minable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- A fait neiger dans sa chambre en automne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Bien entendu, c’est lui qui a eu l’idée très originale de nommer les futures maisons de notre école avec juste nos noms de famille.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Et c’est toujours lui qui a introduit clandestinement un bébé calamar magique dans le lac. Soit-disant pour réguler la population de poissons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Je suis également sûr qu’il a triché lorsque nous avons décidé d’où seraient placés les quartiers de chacun. Non, je n’aime pas le froid des cachots parce je n’ai pas le sang froid. Merci de vous en souvenir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Utilise les aigles messagers de Rowena pour nous porter des messages quand nous sommes à moins d’un kilomètre les uns des autres.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Un vrai flemmard donc...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- … qui a osé prétendre être atteint de ‘crises de sommeil’ lorsqu’il arrivait en retard aux réunion/repas/autres !</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Est un abominable maladroit qui a failli tomber dans le trou des latrines quand il a essayé de l’agrandir d’un sort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- La majorité des sorts qu’il a inventés ont laissé leur marque sur son maudit chapeau. J’en viendrait presque à prendre la chose en pitié.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- A même le culot monstrueux de nous répéter qu’il est ‘un génie incompris’ et que ‘nous ne pouvons pas comprendre les intelligences supérieures comme la sienne’. Rowena était plus que furieuse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ajoute parfois à cela que ‘nous devrions suivre son exemple, cela nous servirait’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Connaît un nombre remarquable de chansons de taverne, mais n’est pas fichu de se souvenir des mots de passe de ses quartiers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Il n’admet donc pas être quelque peu sénile avant l’heure et refuse de demander de l’aide quand il est dans le besoin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Personne n’a donc été présent le jour où son bébé dragon apprivoisé lui a ‘accidentellement’, je cite, rôti la main droite et une partie de ses appartements.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- S’obstine à toujours prendre la direction de droite à un croisement de chemins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Avant qu’on ne le stoppe, il choisissait les futurs élèves de sa maison en fonction du nombre de dangers mortels auquel ils avaient fait face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- A toujours cru, jusqu’à sa mort, qu’on n’avait jamais lu le tas de stupidités qu’il relatait à notre propos dans son journal ‘secret’. Helga la gaga, Rowena rabat-joie, connard de Sale-Hasard …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- En vérité, Godric est surtout resté un éternel gamin, pas méchant, juste stupide sur les bords.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>